The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for inserting a postal item into an envelope.
In apparatuses for inserting postal items, such as sheets, sets of sheets, cards, booklets, electronic data carriers and other generally flat articles, envelopes are typically transported one by one from an envelope stock to an inserting position, the postal items being inserted each time after an envelope has been brought in the inserting position. To avoid damage to the postal items during insertion of the postal items or during closing of the flap of the envelope, it is important that the envelope is positioned accurately in the inserter position.
Since envelopes in the inserting position are typically held in position by engaging the flap only, because the envelope body must be left free to expand to accommodate to the postal items being inserted, accurately stopping the envelopes generally requires transport members engaging the flap to be stopped in an accurately determined position. This requires complex and therefore costly solutions, in particular if envelopes are to be transported at high speeds to achieve a high processing capacity.